Right Here Waiting
by ReddistheRose
Summary: Seperation from loved ones is one of the greatest pains there is. The evo girls express thier hearts in this oneshot songfic. Review, please!


Hi, y'all! This fic is based on "Right Here Waiting", by Richard Marx (which, duh, I do not own). It features 4 of the evo girls. (I hope it's easy enough to tell who. If not, let me know so I can tweak it, K?)

Enjoy! And please, please, please review! Thanks!

Discliamer: _Never think that God's delays are God's denials. Hold on, hold fast, hold out. - Count De Buffon_

* * *

The red head sat in the seat, gently leaning down to feel the soft leather of the seat on her face as the radio softly played the song that voiced her feelings.

Oceans apart, day after day

She knew the distance between them. The continents, oceans, that were between him and her. Still, sitting here, in his car, smelling his scent, she felt torn between wanting the past, and impatience for the future. How long would this mission last? She had to wonder every time he left…_would _he come back this time?

And I slowly go insane

She tried again to contact him, reaching out with her mind.

He was there, in the distance, just out of her reach.

The young girl sat down on the bed, softy laying the phone in it's cradle. She smiled quietly, knowing that hanging up the phone did nothing to sever the ties that bound her to him. She brushed her dark brown hair away from her eyes as she turned to face the radio, playing the song she knew so well.

I hear your voice on the line

Over the weeks, months, they had grown so close, she was now used to "we" instead of "me".

But it doesn't stop the pain

But when would everyone else finally see, accept, them together? She wondered if that day would ever come. She was sick of living in two worlds, two circles of love and friendship.

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever?

And as both girls listened to the song, their hearts sang together as the chorus voiced their pain.

Wherever you go,

whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for

whatever it takes

or how my heart breaks,

I will be right here waiting for you.

The human sat, thinking of the events that had torn her from the only one she had ever loved. _Mutant_. One word, yet it divided her from him as death divides from life. And, as she wiped away tears, she thought of the days they had spent together. She wished she could go back, replay them, not only in her mind, but in his arms as well.

The radio played softly in the background.

I took for granted

all the times

that I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter,

I taste the tears

New tears welled up as she whispered along with the words that stirred her emotions. The three, together, felt the pain of the words...feeling alone.

But I can't get near you now

oh can't you see it, baby

you got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go,

whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for

whatever it takes

or how my heart breaks,

I will be right here waiting for you.

And, as the song drifted through the windows of the mansion rooms, up into the night air of the rooftop where the short-haired southern girl sat, she sighed as she thought to herself.

Was he worth the pain? She could only wonder as the song continued.

I wonder how we can survive

this romance

but in the end, if I'm with you

She knew she had to try.

I'll take the chance

She softly pulled back the feelings of pain at the thought of never touching him…the only one who cared. Would he forgive the harsh words she had thrown at him, in fear of him…and herself?

She could only hope, and sing along with the song that held her thoughts.

Wherever you go,

whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for

whatever it takes

or how my heart breaks,

I will be right here waiting for you.

The four girls sat, each listening to the final words of the song that sang all their lives so well. And though they didn't know, each one felt the same longing, to once again be with the one they loved. They would continue to wait…until that time would come.

Waiting for you


End file.
